Artiopas 1: Commence/Original
The lost log of Artiopas: the start of all the torment, and the hacker striking the server. The following text is written from the point of view of "LAR2". I was just an average player, nothing else. But what I found was that not very many people enjoyed my presence. In fact, I don't think they even like me. I don't know why, or I forgot long ago, but I really don't see why they hate me so much. Even the admins dislike my company. Why? I don't see what I did wrong, let alone even acknowledge whatever they were mad about. Maybe they aren't mad at me? Maybe they hate me because there is hidden darkness in this place. It isn't right. None of this is. There must be order. At least I remember when it started. That grueling day... It wasn't pretty. Ever since that player, "Adam" joined, rumor and gossip started all around the server. I could safely assume that it was about me. I wanted to check it out. I really didn't do much on there, I only constructed a few builds. I logged on, nothing much. It wasn't really much to worry about. But the rumors and gossip about me were something to worry about. I didn't appreciate it's arrival. Oh look! It's the Brianman! What? Gah, don't worry lad. We ought to guide ya! Ya need it! Give me a coffee break. Something isn't right with these players. All I did was ask a question. They took it too far. Are these guys neanderthals? I... Have to go... Okay! Seeya punk! What is their deal? Is something going on in their lives? Maybe so. I wanted to check with the admins to see if they knew anything. Hey, admins? Sorry, but you must be a reasonable user or above to communicate with a moderator/admin! What? You too are being silly? We aren't being silly. We're just doin' our job! They laughed at me. It wasn't long before others saw the conversation and joined in. All this laughing cycling through my head... I wanted to die. I fell to the ground, still hearing all those laughs. Haha... Is mister no-eyes crying? It sounded so realistic. I stood up. I was shocked, it was like my brain was falling apart. I saw everyone laughing at me from my player's view. I was the player. I saw them all giggling, slapping their knees... I couldn't do this. There was no escape button here... We'll give you a break, Make sure to stop here at 4:30 for some milk and cookies! HAHAHAHA I heard them all. It wasn't like any text you visual learners would see... I heard it all through my desolated pixelated ears... Let me talk this guy out... He seems pretty let-down! Were you the one who started all this? DID YOU TALK TO ME WHILE YOU WENT ALL HILLY-NILLY WITH YOUR MOUTH? DIDN'T THINK SO! More laughter... I had to suck it up. I had no choice but to listen to the humor I was unintentionally passing along... I pressed the up key on my keyboard... There was no keyboard... Recurring thoughts of suicide kept jumping through my head as laughter played throughout my ears... I took off with my legs instead... "What is their deal? Why am I suffering like this?" I muttered. I took off even further. Anything to stop that laughter and get some quiet. Maybe some building will cheer me up. I took off into the building section. I got some wool from the chest. Without obeying gravity, this seemed like a piece of cake. I was wrong. There was still one form of gravity left... The players. They tracked me down, joining my room one after one... destroying what I have created with the click of a mouse. Sorry, but you haven't gone to building school! I placed another block down. They destroyed it again. Can they even make a good joke in this one moment anyway? Didn't seem like it. You are a true numbnut here! Everyone step right up! Smack-a-player for only 2 emeralds! I saw green all around. They faced towards me, helping "Deezknots" building some structure, while they pushed me over to it. I was the pinata. I was tied there tightly, while the pain of players punching me struck through my body. I knew that something was up. It's been a few days. I'm already tired of this poor pixelated life. I don't know how much more I can take. I went to the building section again, just because I had nothing to do. I was hungry, but I knew that whatever situation I'm dealing with is, nobody's going to let me have food. I just wanted to build. I did so. What are you doing here, chief? Just leave me alone. I've been through enough already. You're not the admin here, buddy. You're just a toothpick. Admins are supposed to watch the server with care! If that's true, you really suck at your job! Well, that was quite rude. You think that was rude? Look at you! You are a whole hundred times more impolite than me! How about we make a deal. If you give me a diamond, I won't pick on you for the rest of the day. I guess so... Here. How did you get this, anyway? I froze. How did I get it? I don't remember picking it up, nor going into the excavation site nearby. Is there something I was unaware of? Well? I... Dug for it. Heh, stupido. Well, have fun with your next 9 hours of free time. It could have been a whole lot more if you were to just log off, pretty boy. I don't understand why you're still here. Does nobody realize that I hadn't logged off for a whole 3 days? This is a hit rock bottom situation. I wanted to build. The only opportunity I had to play, anyway. I came to the same room I was in 2 days ago. There was so much to see. The structure I was hung on seemed like it was about to topple... If gravity were scientifically accurate, that is. After cleaning up the rubbish, I started to build. The server would only allow me wool. Cheapskates. If only generosity existed... I reached into my pixelated pockets. I didn't even care anymore. I pulled out a torch. What was that about? I only had wool on me, so why this? I am trapped in a game. I can't find all the answers in one day. This game was torturing me. What was this torch about? How did I even get to touch it? "Maybe it only works in the building section?" I thought. I ran towards the walls of the building site. I ran fast. No, seriously. Fast. I ran like an ostrich. I jumped, with my arms pointing towards the barrier ceiling. I was flying. I landed outside the perimeters, In front of a whole group of people. Sorry. I took back on that deal. Yeah. Anything you want to say before we send you to the world of the banned? I was mad as all hell. I wasn't about to be taken down by these punks. I ran like an ostrich, punching that lousy admin. Felt good. Everyone froze silent, looking at me with a shocked look. You've gone too far. GET HIM! YOU PUNKS BETTER KEEP YOUR FIVE METER DISTANCE!!! I pulled out a diamond sword, quickly putting on diamond armor. It was heavy but worth it. They froze silently. Didn't even press a key. Except for one fool. Deezknots. He ran towards me, typing some command. I slashed him, knocking him to the ground. He disconnected. I spawned an apple and ate it. Tasted good, my favorite snack. A brown screen. I saw a brown screen in front of me, with text in the middle. "You have been disconnected. Reason: Hacking, High treason." Do these jerks get anything right? I reconnected like I didn't even witness the screen. They were still shocked. Fools. DO I HAVE TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO YOU JERKS? I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR 3 DAYS, AND I CAN'T EVEN FIND SOMETHING TO DO WITHOUT A BUNCH OF JACKASSES SPOILING THE FOOD ON MY PLATE! ALL I WANTED WAS TO HAVE FUN, BUT THE NICK OF UNDERCOOKED BEEF SPOILED THIS ENTIRE GAME! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO OBEY YOUR NEW COMMANDER, ME. I hit the sword to the ground, block by block, it started to kill players. They ran away in panic. I ran towards "Adam". The ringleader of the enchilada. I pinned him with his back facing the wall. Oh, on the contrary, Adam. You are going to become my slave. Please! Have mercy! I tried to show mercy long ago. It's YOU who should be showing it, comrade. I spawned Zombies and skeletons, they spread out and patrolled the area. Not making a mistake. It remained that way for a long time. I captured and killed every player in existence, along with Adam. He was the one who to blame for. He was the source of my anger and discomfort. He now has to make up for it by assisting me for life. A player. As I expected. The last player was about to joined. Once I kill this player, I can have full control over the server with no discomfort. I've waited for this moment. ADAM. ONCE THE LAST PLAYER IS KILLED, THEN I WILL HAVE FULL CONTROL OVER THE SERVER WITHOUT ANY SORT OF FRICTION GETTING IN THE WAY. I WANT YOU TO DO THE HONORS. Aren't you taking this a little too far? DIDN'T YOU TAKE THE MATTERS WHEN I CAME BACK FROM THIS SERVER A LITTLE TOO FAR, TOO? ... THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT. LET ME REMIND YOU, ADAM... "It's critical that you listen..." Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Artiopas Series